1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle driven by a motor using a fuel cell as a power source, and a method of mounting a power module on the fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine and a motor, a power control unit configured to control an operation of the motor is provided. The power control unit is mounted at a vehicle body side separated from an internal combustion engine in view of separation from vibrations of the internal combustion engine and commonization of a platform between a plurality of vehicle types including a non-hybrid vehicle. In the hybrid vehicle, a junction of power wiring (power supply wiring) from a secondary battery to an auxiliary machine is installed at the power control unit, and a compressor for an air conditioner may also be connected to the power control unit by the power wiring (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-85481 (JP 2012-85481 A)).
The power control unit is disposed at an upper side of the vehicle in a height direction, and meanwhile, since the compressor for an air conditioner is a vibration source as well as a heavy article, in general, the compressor may be disposed under the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, after the internal combustion engine is mounted in an engine room of a vehicle body, connection of the power control unit and the compressor for an air conditioner using the power wiring frequently causes difficulties related to a work space. Meanwhile, in order to avoid the above-mentioned difficulties, when the power control unit and the compressor for an air conditioner are connected by the power wiring before the internal combustion engine is mounted in the engine room, the internal combustion engine should be mounted in the engine room in a state in which both of the power control unit and the compressor for an air conditioner connected by the power wiring are simultaneously held, and there is a risk of decreasing work efficiency. Further, this risk can occur not only when the engine room is disposed in the front of the vehicle body but also when it is located in the rear of the vehicle body.
Here, instead of a single wiring serving as the power wiring that connects the power control unit and the compressor for an air conditioner, a two-split wiring configured to connect two sets of power wirings at intermediate positions having good workability between the power control unit and the compressor for an air conditioner is considered. In this case, the internal combustion engine on which the compressor for an air conditioner, to which the one power wiring is connected, is mounted and the power control unit to which the other power wiring is connected are independently mounted in the engine room, and after the internal combustion engine and the power control unit are mounted in the engine room, the one power wiring and the other power wiring are connected to each other.